The Translational Methods/Facilities (TMF) Core will provide state of the art genetic analysis as well as mouse model development, characterization and assessment for all components of the Consortium for Neuropsychiatric Phenomics. Three distinct but interactive units operationally define the specific aims of the TMF-Core: [unreadable] The Genetic Studies Unit will be responsible for generating and analyzing all genetic data in the multiple association studies to be conducted by the Consortium. [unreadable] The BAG Transgenic Unit will create novel murine models using BAG transgenes or by crossing established mutant lines to a) test the cellular etiology of genotype/phenotype associations by genetic rescue strategies, b) drive cell-specific expression of fluorescent proteins to identify CNS circuitry that may be perturbed via mutant genes and c) model the contribution of candidate genes identified and/or anticipated from ongoing genetic association analysis to significantly modify memory processes or response inhibition. [unreadable] The Rodent Phenotyping Unit in close collaboration with the Human Translational Applications Core will design, validate and conduct behavioral assays to phenotype mouse models used by the Consortium. The three units leverage considerable physical and intellectual resources at UCLA. Such leveraging will enable the TMF-Core to cost-effectively and efficiently provide informational genetic/phenotype databases, shared animal models and validated behavioral assessments throughout the Consortium and subsequently to the research community outside of UCLA.